


Gel With Me

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Vughead, jeronica week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Forsythe “Jughead” Pendleton Jones the Third arrives in Riverdale in hopes of turning over a new leaf. They say that the first people you meet will have the biggest impact on who you turn out to be, so it’s lucky that he happens to stumble onto Riverdale’s resident contradictory bookworm South Side Serpent, Veronica Lodge.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, jughead jones x veronica lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Jeronica Week March 7-12th 2021





	Gel With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeronica Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jeronica+Nation).



> I’m a day late but that’s okay, here’s day one of Jeronica Week March 2021, Reverse AU!

Forsythe “Jughead” Pendleton Jones the Third fixed his collar and cuffs before opening the door to Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe. He inhaled the aroma of greasy fries, burgers, and hot dogs—other than old, first-edition books, it was one of his absolute favorite kinds of smells and it brought him a sense of peace in this small town of Riverdale that was quite the opposite of his hometown in New York.

Both of his parents had previously lived in this town, but after their split he chose to leave with his father. Now, they were coming here to start over and while Jughead was going to miss all of his friends, he invited the change. He had come to resent how snobby and entitled he became over the years growing up there. He wanted to turn over a new leaf, be happy and proud of who he is—hell, maybe acquire genuine friends who didn’t hang out with him for his money or status instead of letting it simply because he didn’t want to be lonely.

“Can I help you, sir?” An older man with a bright, warm smile spoke. His nametag read “Pop Tate” and Jughead wondered if he was the owner of said shoppe.

Clearing his throat, he nodded. “Yeah. My father and I just moved here, and I wanted to explore the town a bit. I was told this was the shiny, visible gem of Riverdale?”

Pop laughed in a respectful, boasting manner. “You were told correctly. My shoppe here is the go-to spot for people of all ages, and whether you want breakfast, lunch, dinner, or simply a midnight snack, we’re the best place to feed your desires.”

 _Weird…_ Jughead smiled politely despite the odd comment making him regret coming here, and his seafoam green eyes cast down to a menu placed on the bar. “I guess I'll be the judge of that, huh?”

“Someone will be with you in a few minutes…”

It had taken him a few moments to realize that Pop Tate was waiting for his name. Clearing his throat, he smiled charismatically. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third.”

Pop’s big hickory brown eyes widened slightly, “you’re FP’s son?”

This man knew his father? His father didn’t seem the type to come to this tiny diner, but then again, they had passed more fancy establishments an hour or so back while driving in, so there wasn’t much that the citizens of Riverdale had to eat out at. “Yeah, he’s unpacking at the Pembrooke. Told me to go and see what his hometown has to offer. Do you want me to send him your regards?”

“Would you? I haven’t seen that troublemaker in years.”

Jughead nodded in acknowledgement, and with the conversation clearly done, he turned towards the rest of the shoppe to examine it. It was late, and therefore not many people were there, but he liked the vibe it gave off. He was used to full, expensive, fancy, chatter-filled restaurants, though he could definitely get used to this. Especially if the raven haired beauty in the corner writing was a regular.

Since Jughead had always just walked up to people expecting them to know his name and his status and welcome him, he was not prepared for her stink eye to examine his outfit as if he wasn’t wearing a ten thousand dollar suit. Most girls he knew would fall for him then and there simply by his show of wealth. He almost felt appalled, angry, but nevertheless he slid in the opposite booth, determined to figure her out.

The teeager seemed like any ordinary girl but Jughead knew there was something more than met the eye. He could tell in the way her black military boots were clean—almost new—yet they were drawn on with a silver sharpie. He could tell by the purposefully ripped fishnet leggings under her purple skirt that ended a few inches above her knee. He could tell by the coal tube top covered up by her black leather jacket that she was a mystery, and he wanted to solve her.

“Is it customary for you rich folk to just sit down in someone else’s space and bother people, or is that a personal trait?” She closed her notebook slowly, the dark blue background accentuated the black sharpie titling the notebook _Psychology_.

“Woah, now, take it easy.” He raised his hands in surrender, “i’m new here, and everybody else i’ve seen has been my dad’s age. I’m just trying to make some friends and get a sense of this place before I start at Riverdale High on Monday.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to be my friend. My family and I can barely afford to keep a roof over our heads and sustain ourselves, so your affluent life won’t gel with me.” She slid her notebook into her backpack and waved him goodbye, “oh, and be careful who you befriend. The people in this small town are bored and you would be the perfect person to mooch off of for money and gossip.”

The teenager dipped past Jughead, and he’s not sure what takes over him—whether it be the hope that she can help him become the person he wants to be, or that she will probably be the only person in this town who’d tell everything to him straight, or even the way her soft scent of cotton candy lingered around his nostrils, he grabbed at her wrist to stop her from leaving.

Standing up to face her, he let go as soon as he saw the glare full of warning hiding a thick layer of fear. Right… he was a rich, entitled white male with a beautiful girl late at night. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have.”

The corner of his lips lifted in a small smile as he noticed appreciation growing in her features. It wasn’t full blown, it was definitely something he’d have to earn, but that was exactly what he wanted. To be genuinely appreciated for the things he does, without having to pay anyone off. “I just… um…”

“Spit it out, richie.”

“I know you don’t think we would be great friends, but i’d really like to get to know you over some food, but I have no idea what is and isn’t good here, so I was hoping you could help me,” he watched her debate it, hopeful she’d say yes, “plus we can make a to-go bag for your family if you’d like.”

“Are you bribing me with food to be friends with you?’ She cocked an eyebrow. Before Jughead could respond and alleviate the situation, she laughed and shook her head as a way to tell him she was just joking. “Eh, doesn’t matter. I haven’t eaten a full meal for, like, two days. And I really love food, so maybe i’ll humor you.”

“I’m not trying to pay for friendship. I’m just… trying to prolong the time we have together so we can build one,” he worded thoughtfully. “Back in New York, I only had friends who wanted me for my money or my status, so I don’t want to bribe anyone to be friends with me. It has to be real.”

“I respect that.” She nodded, seeming to truly understand where he was coming from. “Maybe richie here ain’t as bad as I took him for.”

Placing his wallet down on the table now that they had both sat back down, he smiled thinly. “Here’s to hoping I don’t go back to how I used to be.”

“I’ll tell you my story if you tell me yours.”

“Once we order, you can start by telling me your name, and what the hell a South Side Serpent is.”

“I said you first, but I guess I can give you my name if we’re going to be eating together... Veronica Lodge, Riverdale’s resident contradictive troublemaker.”

Jughead reached to shake her hand, though she didn’t seem to have any intention of greeting him halfway. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, or you can just call me Jughead.”

“Jughead it is… i’ll tell you about the Serpents when you tell me a story about your life back in New York. I’ve never traveled, so make sure you use details and explain thoroughly so I can live vicariously through you.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. They might have come from different sides of society, but the way they talk was eerily similar in many ways. “Sounds like a plan, Miss Lodge.”


End file.
